


act as if

by clytemnestras



Series: lipstick and lycra [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Natasha has Maria pinned against the hotel room wall, breathing warm and quiet against her throat.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	act as if

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100 #304: spy

__

Natasha has Maria pinned against the hotel room wall, breathing warm and quiet against her throat. “Is your view okay?”

 

She kisses the spot beneath Maria’s ear, the soft part where the skin jumps like a pulse under her lips. She shifts so her thigh is pressing between Maria’s spread legs, warm and solid through their floor-length dresses.

 

Maria hums. “Maybe shift to the left. There. Good.” She rolls her head back, lets it thump against the hollow wall and then tips it onto Natasha's shoulder. “They're packing the bills into the case now, testing the weight between the decoy and real one.”

 

Natasha kisses down further, licks a stripe along the side of Maria’s throat. “Sure you’re catching it on the tiara camera?”

 

Maria laughs and adjusts the headdress, breathing raggedly when Natasha shifts her leg, rocking their hips together as she bites down on her collarbone. “Ye - yes.”

  
Natasha smiles into Maria’s skin, fingers hooked in the sleeves of her silk dress and easing them down. “Well then,” she says. “Wanna give Fury a real show?”


End file.
